The leading cause of lower back pain arises from rupture or degeneration of lumbar intervertebral discs. Pain in the lower extremities is caused by the compression of spinal nerve roots by a bulging disc, while lower back pain is caused by collapse of the disc and by the adverse effects of articulation weight through a damaged, unstable vertebral joint. One proposed method of managing these problems is to remove the problematic disc and replace it with a prosthetic disc that allows for the natural motion between the adjacent vertebrae (“a motion disc”).
There are many types of motion disc inserters disclosed in the prior art. These devices generally hold the inferior and superior endplates of the motion disc for “line of site” insertion. Positive stops and measurement devices are also employed on these inserters to determine the appropriate depth of implant placement.
PCT Published Patent Application WO 2006-058281 (“Glenn”) discloses a spinal implant to be inserted between two vertebra to support and stabilize adjacent vertebra and allow for physiological motion. The invention includes an implantable device to support the vertebrae, and a minimally invasive method for inserting and deploying the device within the intervertebral space.